


My Classmate's Brother

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [67]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, One Shot, Protective Siblings, Requested, Siblings, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyungwon goes to visit his classmate one day to work on a joint-project, he finds himself quite taken by the freshman running around the house…





	My Classmate's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Hyungkyun + Hyungwon visits his friend Wonho’s house, meets his lil bro Changkyun and develops a crush on him + protective big bro Wonho
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“Okay,” Hoseok sighs, leaning back against the couch behind him as he drops his pen atop his scribbled notes, “we can either do a plain ol’ boring macramé model of something… _or_ we can get creative and do an interpretive dance.” Hyungwon bursts out laughing at this, shaking his head at the older. Of course he’d suggest something like that.

“I gotta admit, I’m not all that good at macramé,” is all he says. Hoseok pumps a victorious fist into the air listlessly, earning another laugh from the younger.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and closing sounds through the living room, followed by the frantic pitter-patter of feet. Hoseok frowns, and Hyungwon can’t help but glance towards the entry hall curiously. He just manages to spot a flash of black hair passing in front of the doorway.

“Yah!” Hoseok calls, pouting. The footsteps pause, and there’s the sound of socks sliding against the smooth wooden floor. A head pops around the corner and into the room, a chubby face with an impossibly bright smile resembling Hoseok’s own pure, innocent grin. Hyungwon feels his heart clawing its way up his throat, taken aback by how utterly adorable the strange boy is.

“Hey, hyung,” the kid says, a bit breathless. “What’s up?”

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me, Kkungie,” Hoseok argues, his brow creasing together. “Where’ve you been all day? I just wake up this morning and you’re gone…”

“You woke up in the afternoon,” the boy replies, rolling his eyes as he steps fully into the room. “I was hanging out with Jooheonney-hyung. He invited me over because of some new song ideas he had.” Hoseok hums, sounding only slightly appeased with the explanation. The boy turns to Hyungwon then, his smile growing as a light blush dusts his all-too squishable cheeks. “Hi, I’m Changkyun, Hoseok’s younger brother.”

“I-I’m Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon answers, the tips of his ears growing red at his own ineloquence. “It’s nice to meet you.” He can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him as he bows his own head, and he has to clear his throat to try and ignore his own growing nerves. Changkyun hums, seemingly ignorant of Hoseok’s silent gaze.

“I’m going to my room,” Changkyun announces, waving as he turns back towards the hall. “I’ve got some extra readings to do for school Monday.” He then leaves the room without waiting for a response. Hyungwon shifts his position on the floor slightly, turning his attention back to the textbook before him as he tries to seem as unfazed as possible by Hoseok’s eyes.

“Hyungwonnie,” he says, and Hyungwon does his best to stay as casual as possible as he looks up with a hum. He almost jolts back at the intense gaze the older is giving him. He’d never considered Hoseok _scary_ before, but now, with that dark, protective, _threatening_ light to his eyes… “Stay away from my little brother, okay?”

Hyungwon’s mouth goes dry, and he nods before he can think to do otherwise. He sheepishly glances back at his textbook, and Hoseok’s eyes finally drop back to his own. Hyungwon can’t help but look back up in the direction Changkyun had disappeared, having a bad feeling he won’t be seeing the last of that adorable boy… not by any means.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Hyungkyun + Hyungwon visits his friend Wonho’s house, meets his lil bro Changkyun and develops a crush on him + protective big bro Wonho
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
